


Old Friends

by BookofOdym



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, M/M, Riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29113191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/pseuds/BookofOdym
Summary: Tony gets back in contact with an old school friend.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	Old Friends

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sparcina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sparcina/gifts).



When they had first left school (graduating several years early in both cases), it had seemed a lot easier to keep in touch, meeting in Europe at some point during the winter period, dragging Sherlock over to California for a week in the summer, which inevitably resulted in the Brit complaining about the unbearable temperature, even though it wasn’t even that bad. Had he never been to an island in the Caribbean? 

That had been their tradition for a few years, but it had dropped off when Tony started getting busier and busier with work, and then with being Iron Man, and before he knew it, he was nearly 50 and hadn’t spoken to Sherlock in almost a decade. 

Luckily, it hadn’t taken too long to track the other man down. Tony might not have been the detective out of the two of them, but he still had access to a lot of resources, and it wasn’t like Sherlock had been living a quiet life. No, he had been quite active, and if Tony hadn’t been so busy himself, he’d have seen some of the detective’s exploits plastered all international news. 

It took only a few hours of trawling through various different databases, but finally, Tony had managed to find a phone number, an email address, and a place of residence. He paced around the room with his cell phone in hand, trying to tell himself that he wasn’t nervous, but he really was. 

A few times, he placed his phone down, deciding that it would be better not to bother his old friend, but within moments, he would always return, picking it up again. With a shaky breath, he punched in the numbers and pressed the call button, allowing the phone to ring. 

Could he really get back in contact with the man when he hadn’t been there for the worst moments of his life? 

* * *

The phone rang once, and Sherlock glanced over at it. Really, it had to be Lestrade. Who else but Lestrade had timing this terrible? Interrupting him during an experiment. 

He ignored the calls, going back to thwacking the pig carcass with a cane. The flesh of a pig was the most similar to that of a human, so it wielded the closest results you could get without offending the owners of a mortuary. 

Unfortunately, though, whoever was calling him didn’t take the hint and phoned back just a few moments later. With an aggrieved grunt, Sherlock tossed the cane across the room and stalked over to pick it up. 

It was the last person that he ever would have expected. 

* * *

Around twelve hours later, Sherlock arrived in New York City. Tony had expected him to take just a little bit longer, but he must have dropped everything the moment he got that phone call. Tony did show up at the airport to pick him up, but it was so early that it was still dark and so cold that his breath turned into mist in front of him. 

When Sherlock finally stepped out of the double doors, he tossed his suitcase at the billionaire, clearly intending for him to carry it to the car for him. 

“I must say, I wasn’t expecting to hear from you... how long has it been?” 

Tony had the good grace to look at least slightly guilty. “Ten years, give or take.” 

Sherlock hummed. “I see that you’ve been busy in recent years. I would like to hear all about it.” 

The engineer nodded. “Yeah, the Avengers. You’d be amazed at all the things I’ve seen. I’m trying to get Doctor Strange into a lab so that we can-”

“To be frank, I’m more interested in the realm of science than I am in the possibilities of magic. Are you not in regular contact with several of the most celebrated scientists in-” 

“Yeah, but Richards is-” he was kind of a jerk, was what Tony was going to say, before realizing that that descriptor applied to Sherlock too. “He’ll talk about his work to Pym, but that’s only because he considers taking the time to get up to date with biochemistry a waste of his precious time. With everyone else, it’s take take take. He’ll listen to your ideas and have a better version out by the end of the week.” 

“Sounds like you have a lot of grievances.” 

“I do. Pym is... in another life, we’re probably good friends. He’s just crazy enough to keep things fun. But he’s so fucking paranoid that he only talks to other people on his own terms. Banner is a good dude, obviously, and a good friend, but...” 

He paused, which Sherlock immediately picked up on. “But?” 

“But, to be honest, thinking about all of them now just makes me realize how much I missed you.” 

The detective opened his mouth but didn’t say anything; instead, he made a ‘hm’ noise, and they spent the rest of the journey home in silence. 

* * *

Tony was woken up that night by the sound of the floorboards outside his bedroom door creaking. He blinked blearily at the door, already halfway to putting on his gauntlet when the door swung open. 

“Good, you’re awake,” Sherlock stood there, naked for some reason, and either he was oblivious to the fact that he had woken Tony up, or he just didn’t care. “We should have sex.” 

“What?” Tony was too tired for this. “Why? You’ve never suggested it before.” 

“I never wanted to before,” the detective replied, “I do now, though.” 

Against his better judgment, and mostly because when the other man got an idea in his head, it took a lot to make him let it go, Tony pulled back the sheets, revealing his own naked form. “Make it quick though, I wanna get back to sleep.” 

Sherlock approached him quickly, kneeling down on the bed next to him and rubbing his half-hard cock until it was fully erect. Then, he shifted over carefully, until he was straddling Tony’s thighs, and slowly lowered himself down onto the billionaire’s cock. 

The head, much thicker than the rest of the engineer’s length, stretched him out deliciously as he sank down on the other man’s dick, and he gave a low groan of pleasure when he finally bottomed out. Filled in a way that he hadn’t ever experienced before, at least not while lucid, really he had no idea what had happened during some of his more drug-filled hazes. 

Tony couldn’t help but buck his hips up in response as the other man rode him, moving up and down on his cock so fast that it barely seemed like he was moving at all. Despite the speed, there wasn’t much friction, so Sherlock must have slicked himself up before he left his room. 

“So tight,” Tony groaned, circling his hips, and the other man leaned forward, brushing their lips together for just a moment. Then, almost instantly, he pulled back, face expressionless, as if nothing had ever happened. Tony decided not to call him on it, at least not quite at that moment. 

A few minutes of the quietest, most awkward in his life, but still somehow slightly hot sex later, Sherlock squeezed down around him, and the increase in friction saw Tony thrusting up wildly, coating the other man’s insides with his cum. 

Blindly, he reached down, trying to take Sherlock’s cock in hand and rub him off, but the detective was already gone. 


End file.
